Daria meets Daria
by Bowie1
Summary: This is not actually a tv show crossover, but there was no misc. place I could place it.My stories are pretty good so read this one. Read and Review^


My mother parked her blue mini cooper, mother was yelling at her associate on her cell, "Look Luis! If don't have those papers done by today I, swear on my boss I will kill you myself." She then shut the phone and threw it on the dashboard. She sighed, "Who's butt do I have to kiss to get my interoffice mail before nightfall?" She then looked at her two daughters, to Stacy then to me; "Veronica, Remember I will be picking you up and your sister from school today. So wait for me in front, with your sister" I sighed, "Yes, Helen I will remember, please I am not a miscreant child anymore" I said getting out of the car.  
  
Stacy kissed mother's cheek then also got out of the vehicle, with her coach pursue on her shoulder and her reddish brown hair bouncy and perfectly straight also polished nails. She was my little sister, Stacy Rowe. She was fifteen, and I was seventeen. She walked a yard away from me embarrassed of my level in society. "Veronica, remember not to associate me as your sister, or inform you have one" she said high, and preppy. I smirked at the comment, not caring much of what she thought of my low tolerance for pain and high incidence for clumsiness. I looked back, "Sure just keep in mind to be hear after school, miss congeniality." I strolled into the small, but never-ending halls of Lakeside High School. I knew, well had a gut feeling I was doomed, by nature. I strolled with my big combat boots, which kicked along the granite flooring. I was a cynical outcast, which was alienated by the world. I glared at the door along the halls, looking for my classroom. The classroom: 201 educated Self Esteem; the name said it all. Of course like any alienated rocker.we all need a push of Self Esteem. I was a new student, well a new junior in High school. I stopped at the door and shrugged my shoulders. I opened the door slightly, and peeked my eyes inside. I saw several students, and one odd teacher. I glared at the chestnut hair, buttoned down shirted male teacher. I whispered to myself, "Please don't let this be Richard Simmons in disguise" The so-called "happy-high" teacher turned to her, "You must be the new student who needs a boost," he said walking to her. I smirked, "You mean Veronica..." she said giving him a shrug. He opened the door, and smiled at me, "Well Veronica, I am Mr. O Neill and I will be your Self Esteem Teacher." He then turned to the other six students, "Students this is your new fellow LHS, Veronica!" I felt like choking him, I despised him immediately. "Well, Veronica Rowe, there is a seat next to Jane" he said pointing to a back seat, where a tall skinny girl with black hair that went a bit higher then her chin was sitting. I strolled to the seat, the other students watched me as I passed by them. She sat on the stool, then glimpsed at Jane, "So...why are you here" I asked. She turned to me, a pencil in her hand, "Me, well I failed that physiological test millions of times.what can I saw I have a low self esteem" she smiled slightly. She then looked back at her sketchbook, which had several drawings of O'Neill and of me. She had sketched when I was at the door, and also my encounter with O'Neill. I looked at her, "Though I dislike everything, I can make an exception with your sketches of the most current events" Jane looked over at her, "Hmm, that means a lot. No one has really told me they like my sketches. So thank you compadre" For that moment, I knew I would form an actual friendship relation with someone for the first time.I slightly smiled. O'Neil handed each us, physiological test. I looked at it wanting to rip it, and throw it away. I smirked at the paper, "God, not this trash survey again" Jane looked at me, "Just copy me, I know all the answers to this anyway. Lets take this crap one last time" she then began circling the correct answers. I looked over to O'Neil who was hanging up a poster that read, "Don't cry over spilled milk, everyone makes mistakes" I raised an eyebrow, and then began to copy off Jane's test. When the test rang all our tests had been handed in. I grabbed my black book bag which had a patch that read on the front, "Don't worry, Be Despiteful" I began to walk out of the class room but then heard, "Veronica and Jane please come here immediately" said a harsh toned O'Neil. She then walked over to O'Neil's desk that Jane was already at. He had our test papers in his hands; he observed them quietly. "You two both passed the test and its only first class? This is amazing well you two have surely impressed me," he said still glaring at the papers. Then he pointed at the doors, "You two can leave now." I turned to Jane, "That was an accomplished crime" she said beginning to walk to the door. Jane then caught up with me, "So going to lunch?" I smirked seeing Stacy, she was becoming miss popularity. "Yeah.so do you have any bothersome brothers or sisters?" Jane took out her sketchbook then taking a quick sketch of Stacy and the three J's who where in love with Stacy. "A.not really, Oh well yeah I live with my brother, Johnny" she said putting away her finished work. "He is my narcoleptic brother, he's in his own band the so called vocalist." She continued. We walked into the lunchroom which all sorts of different "individuals" were located. You have the so-called "dumb-jocks", preps, fashion club, and skinheads or Goths. I fit it in school but in none of those categories. We sat outside on one of the picnic tables, and watched the individuals go by. "It looks like we have a new ms. Popularity in the school, or vice president," said Jane sketching. I sighed, "Probably one of those made up, conceded fashion delinquents." Jane laughed, then said, "Well all I know is that her name is Stacy Rowe. wait a minute isn't your last name Rowe?" I watched as my sister passed by with her "adoring" fans. I sighed, "Poor Girl," then I turned to Jane. I smirked, and then smiled evilly. "Yeah, that creature is my sister." Jane face lit, "Hmm, you two have.well you guys don't actually resemble each other." I laughed a bit then turned to her, "I have a plan to make not so "popular" anymore" Jane lips curled, "Veronica, I know what your plan is" she said then began drawing my devilish appearance in her sketch book. After Lunch, we continued have the rest of our "nightmare" classes. Then it was the sudden bell, everyone had to report to the auditorium. I met up with Jane, and we began to discuss our "evil" plan to destroy my sisters "popular" status. Mr. O'Neill ran to us as we enter the auditorium, "Girls, you finally arrived" he then wiped his forehead, which was dripping with sweat. He continued, "I was so worried about you girls, are you ready to make your Self-Esteem Speech?" I looked over to Jane, then back to Mr. O'Neill. I finally looked around to the crowds of students, "Yeah I am ready." Mr. O'Neill showed us back stage and then began telling us about what should we talk about. Jane and I had a wonderful plan, to express our emotions and deprive my sister of her popularity. "Alright students! Silence. we have two students who are going to express their emotions about self-esteem educative class that they have taken, well had to take. Self-Esteem is no joke, people may be upright and popular and others maybe low and.unpopular. Well anyways, Veronica Rowe and Jane will be coming out from backstage and begin talking to all." Said Mr. O'Neill. The students stayed quit, some coughed. Jane and I then were both dragged out from backstage. "All right Kiddies, were gonna tell you about Self-Esteem" smirked Jane. I looked at the audience and then saw my sister. I smiled evilly, "Everyone I am Veronica Rowe, sister of your fellow popular girl Stacy Rowe. I had to take Self-Esteem class because I am underachiever, timid and bored." After that everyone gasped and looked at Stacy. I continued, "Anyways, I look up to my little sister, Stacy, and her popularity." I looked at Jane, "When I met Jane, I found my soul friend. Someone else who has the same passion and low self esteem as I do." Jane looked at the crowd, "Well, thank you, Veronica. Um.Low Self Esteem is pretty cool and Goth." Mr. O'Neil ran on stage, "All right girls I think that was an excellent speech. Take a bow" he said hurrying us of stage. Jane began laughing when we got backstage. "What's so funny?" I asked. Jane smiled, "The look on your sister's face when people found out her sister was you." I smirked; "Yeah now her popularity is going to sing to my level." I folded my arms, and then heard the dismissal bell ring. "The endless point of hell is over, time to chillax at home" stretched Jane. We walked unto the schoolyard, and once we got on the schoolyard everyone crowded around us. "Daria! Is it true that your sister is Stacy?" "Daria is true that you are the depressed older child?" I was swooped in a spiral of questions. I stopped listening to them, and then looked over to Stacy, I was narcissistic but I had some heart in me. "The truth is that. Stacy is not my younger sister. She even isn't related to me 


End file.
